The Art of Saying Goodbye
by Ra Max Harvelaar
Summary: by. AuraFelix. "Namaku Eren Jeager. Nama itu akan selalu sama, tapi aku bukanlah aku yang dulu. Aku adalah cangkang kosong yang dahulunya digunakan oleh Eren Jeager. Pria yang aku cintai ... mati". Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika satu-satunya orang yang kamu cintai pergi meninggalkanmu? Apakah ia memiliki kesempatan mengucapkan kata perpisahan?/Plot mulai chap 51/Mind to RnR?


**The Art of Saying Goodbye**

.

.

.

_"My name is Eren Jeager. The name will always be the same, but I'm no longer who I used to be. I'm the empty shell of who Eren Jeager used to be. The man I love is ... dead". What will you do when the one you love is torn away from you? Will the one you love get a chance to say his last word goodbye?_

.

"Namaku Eren Jeager. Nama itu akan selalu sama, tapi aku bukanlah aku yang dulu. Aku adalah cangkang kosong yang dahulunya digunakan oleh Eren Jeager. Pria yang aku cintai ... mati". Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika satu-satunya orang yang kamu cintai pergi meninggalkanmu? Apakah ia memiliki kesempatan mengucapkan kata perpisahan?

.

.

.

_Enjoy_!

.

.

.

Namaku Eren Jeager. Nama itu akan selalu sama, tapi aku bukanlah aku yang dulu. Aku adalah cangkang kosong yang dahulunya digunakan oleh Eren Jeager. Pria yang aku cintai ... mati.

Tujuan dalam hidupku adalah memusnahkan seluruh raksasa. Aku tidak pernah merasa takut, maka dari itu aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi prajurit terlatih agar bisa membunuh raksasa semudah menggaruk leherku sendiri. Aku bergabung dengan Scouting Legion, bekerja di bawah pimpinan seorang pria yang selalu aku hormati—bahkan sejak aku kecil, diriku telah bermimpi untuk membela umat manusia. Levi Ackerman.

Kekagumanku segera berkembang menjadi kasih sayang begitu diriku mengenalnya. Kebanyakan orang pasti mengingatnya sebagai pribadi yang kasar, kejam dan terobsesi pada kebersihan. Sedang aku selalu mengingatnya sebagai orang yang memandang diriku tanpa melihat apa aku yang sebenarnya, terlebih ia memercayaiku. Dirinya sangat mengagumkan.

Aku pernah mengutarakan cintaku padanya, dan meski ia menolakku, aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya. Aku paham kondisi ini, keadaan bisa berubah tanpa mampu dicegah. Setelah pengutaraan itu, ia tak pernah mencoba untuk menjauhiku; kami tetap menghabiskan waktu bersama dan ia membiarkanku mengucapkan kata-kata betapa bayak cintaku padanya, lagi dan lagi.

Diriku akan lupa waktu. Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu saja jika berada di markas. Kami tidak membicarakan tentang hari esok maupun kemarin, kami tidak berbicara tentang bulan dan musim, dan karena tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang memiliki pekerjaan penting, kami jadi tidak terlalu memerhatikan waktu yang berlalu.

Setelah Levi meninggal, aku telah banyak melihat prajurit datang dan pergi dari markas; beberapa di antara mereka membawakan makanan, beberapa datang untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Komandan Erwin yang sedang menyembuhkan diri setelah kehilangan lengan kanannya. Aku dibawakan persediaan makanan sebanyak empat kali, sebelas amanat telah disampaikan dan aku telah memasuki kantor lama Levi tiga kali.

Armin pernah memberitahuku, ada banyak cara untuk mengatasi duka cita. Salah satunya adalah mendatangi kedukaan itu, menghadapinya. Dan itulah yang sedang aku coba ketika aku mendatangi kantor Levi.

Levi mencintai kantornya; di sana adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana ia mendapatkan ketenangan dan kesunyian, ia pun selalu menjaganya agar tetap bersih. Namun sekarang, ruangan itu tidaklah sebersih dahulu. Terdapat selaput tipis debu di setiap permukaan, serta laba-laba telah menenun jaring di setiap sudut ruangan. Tak seorang pun datang selain diriku.

Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama di sini. Kami jarang berbicara, tapi aku pikir mungkin Levi suka aku berada di sini selama ia mengerjakan kertas-kertasnya. Ia bilang kalau suatu hari nanti ia ingin mengajariku bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi pemimpin pasukan. Terkadang aku duduk di kasau jendela dan memandangi hutan di sekeliling markas, mendengarkan goresan tinta yang ditorehnya serta dengusan setiap ia membaca sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

Kali pertama aku datang ke kantornya setelah dia meninggal, aku duduk di sudut ruangan, berhimpitan dengan lemari kaca beserta selimut miliknya yang menyelubungi tubuhku, aku menatap sekitar. Keadaannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku kunjungi, aku masih bisa merasakan sensasi yang menguar dari perabotan yang disusunnya; sederhana dan apik tetapi ditata hingga detil terkecil.

Ketika aku duduk di sana, berbalut selimut yang masih menguarkan aroma tubuhnya, aku melihatnya berjalan di kantornya. Ia mengenakan celana putih yang sama seperti kami semua, lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan _cravat_, berjalan mengitari kantor seperti yang kerap ia lakukan ketika memikirkan pemecahan masalah. Kutarik selimut di sekeliling bahu, dan dia menunduk menatapku, tersenyum kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya kecil. Lalu menghilang.

Kali ke dua aku mendatangi kantornya, lagi-lagi berbalut selimutnya—kendati aromanya sudah lumayan pudar—ia muncul lagi. Dirinya berdiri di sebelah jendela, memandangi hutan sewaktu matahari terbenam berada tepat di puncak pohon tertinggi. Ketika aku mendatanginya, ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, seperti biasa. Bersamaan dengan matahari menghilang di balik pepohonan dan ruangan perlahan menggelap, ia kembali menatapku. Diriku tak berani mengedipkan mata, khawatir ia akan menghilang dalam sekejab. Matanya yang berkilat sedih menubruk mataku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum, dan menghilang.

Kali ke tiga, aku membersihkan debu dari rangka jendela dengan pelan kemudian duduk di sana, tepat di tempat yang aku duduki sebelum ia meninggal. Aku memandang ke luar jendela, menunggu agar ia muncul lagi. Bagai merasakan eksistensinya, aku berbalik memandang ruangan; ia berjalan ke sana ke mari dengan slayer menutupi rambut hitamnya, membersihkan ruangan. Pada setiap langkah yang ia ambil, ia melangkah ringan. Pergerakannya sangat elegan bagai seekor kucing, persis seperti ia sedang bertempur.

Ia bergerak ke meja kerja di samping jendela dan mulai menyortir kertas-kertas setelah membersihkan permukaan meja dari debu. Diriku sering mendapatkan tugas bersih-bersih dan selalu berusaha untuk mencapai standarnya, tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil. Kali ini aku hanya akan menonton, lagi-lagi dibuat terpesona dengan kemampuannya menendang setiap debu yang ada.

Setelah pekerjaan menyusun kertasnya selesai, ia menatapku, memaku mataku pada pandangannya. Ia memertahankan pagutan mata untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan aku sampai lupa kalau itu bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kemudian ia membuka laci meja dan menarik keluar sesuatu yang disembunyikannya di balik punggung. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah mendekatiku dan aku tidak membiarkan atensiku beralih dari wajahnya barang satu detik. Kemudian ia memerlihatkan benda yang ia ambil dari laci meja dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikannya kepadaku. Setangkai mawar merah yang kemungkinan ia petik dari taman di sekitar kastil.

Kuperhatikan pergerakan elegannya ketika melangkah dan lagi-lagi aku tak berani mengerjabkan mata, rasa takut ia akan menghilang menyambangiku lagi. Tenggorokanku tercekat sampai tak bisa menelan ludah. Sesaat ketika ia dan bunga itu berada lumayan dekat denganku, aku bisa mencium aroma liarnya, dan aku kembali takut untuk bernapas.

Aku tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mencium aroma itu. Ia akan menghilang lagi, tapi setidaknya aku memiliki sejumput kenangan ini. Kututup mata untuk beberapa saat— menelan ludah dengan sulit ketika air mata hangat jatuh menuruni pipiku sementara aku mengambil napas dari hidung kemudian membuka mata. Satu-satunya yang merasuki indra penciumanku adalah bau tubuh Levi yang mulai memudar. Yang tertangkap retinaku hanyalah kantor kosong dan kotor, tempat di mana aku duduk seorang diri pada rangka jendela.

Setelah melalui hal ini, kuputuskan kalau ini bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk mengatasi rasa sedihku. Tapi ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang pernah aku dengar tentang kehidupan lampau. Jika seseorang meninggal pada kecelakaan, ia akan terlahir kembali di keluarga yang sangat mencintainya, satu atau beberapa generasi kemudian. Aku tidak pernah memercayai hal seperti itu, tapi setelah lama hidup dalam keterkekangan, aku akan sudi memercayai segalanya—apapun untuk mendapatkan Levi kembali. Ide untuk mencari pacar kemudian menghamilinya, meski dalam usia mudaku, sekonyong-konyong terlintas di benak. Jika dengan itu akan ada kesempatan kecil kalau ruh Levi akan hidup dalam raga anakku. Aku membutuhkannya—kami semua butuh dia! Kendati begitu, aku mengerti kalau anak bukanlah solusi yang tepat.

Mungkin kami semua sedang mencari cara untuk membawanya kembali ketika kami duduk di ruang makan di sore hari tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun. Untuk waktu yang lama, hanya itulah yang bisa kupikirkan, tapi aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di benak teman-temanku. Secara verbal, kami tidak saling berbagi apapun, tapi entah bagaimana kami membuat satu-sama-lain nyaman sewaktu berkumpul di pagi dan petang hari.

Kami saling bahu-membahu dengan cara yang takkan terbayangkan hingga kau mengalaminya sendiri; kesunyian dalam dan menghancurkan hatilah yang menggantikan posisi Levi. Tetapi kesunyian itu juga membuat nyaman karena terisi penuh oleh saling kemengertian—dan menunjukkan kalau bukanlah masalah besar jika tak mengatakan satu kata pun. Kami tidak pernah bicara.

Kami kehilangan banyak pasukan setelah bertarung melawan Reiner dan Berthold yang membuka penyamaran mereka, dan dari seluruh pasukan, hanya sedikit yang tidak terluka. Levi bergabung dengan kami di pondok setelah pertemuannya bersama Hanji-_san, _Erwin_-san_ dan Pixis_-san _yang telah kembali ke kota. Kakinya masih terluka, tapi ia meminta agar tetap bisa mengawasiku, ia terus percaya kalau aku adalah harapan umat manusia.

Aku berusaha membersihkan pondok sebersih mungkin sebelum ia tiba, dan sepertinya ia lumayan puas atas inisiatifku. Kami menghabiskan beberapa hari di pondok sampai lukanya lumayan sembuh. Kemudian ia memerintahkan kami untuk kembali ke markas, ia ingin tiba di kantornya secepat mungkin.

Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama di kantornya, seperti 'hari-hari biasa' sebelum Petra-_san, _Erd_-san, _Auruo_-san _dan Gunther_-san _meninggal. Setiap hari aku memberitahu betapa aku mencintainya, dan di hari terakhir, ia berterima kasih padaku karena telah mencintainya.

Setelah hari berlalu, markas diserang. Kami tidak tahu darimana semua raksasa berasal, terlebih tidak ada bagian dinding yang jebol. Mereka muncul begitu saja entah dari mana. Aku pun mencoba menjadi sosok raksasaku, tapi tidak bisa. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan rasa takut. Levi bersikeras bertarung meski ia masih terluka dan tidak bisa bergerak selincah biasanya. Aku terus bertarung, berusaha membunuh semua raksasa sebelum mencapai Levi. Aku tidak peduli jika aku bisa saja kehilangan lengan atau kaki. Aku tahu itu semua akan tumbuh kembali, aku hanya harus membuat mereka jauh dari Levi.

Diriku dibutakan oleh kekhawatiran dan rasa takut, jadilah membuat kesalahan. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi kudapati tubuhku berbaring di tanah, memandang langit gelap di atasku dan tak kuasa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki dan tanganku, bahkan aku enggan menggerakkan kepala untuk mengetahui apakah mereka masih ada. Tenagaku habis. Kekosonganlah yang ku rasa. Telah kukerahkan semua yang ku punya.

Levi berada di sebelahku, bertumpu pada tempurung lutut dan mencoba membuatku fokus kepadanya. Aku bisa melihat dia meneriakiku sementara air mata mulai merebak di sudut matanya. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi tak mengerti satu kata pun. Ia menyentuh wajahku dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan dingin, air mata jatuh dari matanya, menetesi wajahku

Dapat ku rasakan tanah yang bergetar di bawahku ketika aku berusaha mengumpulkan setidaknya sedikit tenaga yang tersisa untuk meregenerasi, bahkan ketika aku tahu itu sia-sia. Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar menabrak tubuhku dengan kekuatan sangat kuat, refleks ku tutup mata karena rasa sakit kemudian hilang kesadaran.

Aku terbangun akibat suara Mikasa, meneriakkan namaku lagi dan lagi. Kubuka mata dan menggerakkan anggota tubuh yang terluka, rupanya tubuhku telah menyembuhkan diri sementara aku pingsan. Kupandangi matanya yang tergenang air mata lalu teringat pada apa yang telah terjadi. Dia ingin membuatku tenang sampai aku bisa pindah ke kastil, tapi aku mendorongnya kecil kemudian bangkit.

Segalanya terlihat gelap tapi aku yakin pada apa yang ku lihat; ketakutan terbesarku. Levi berbaring tanpa kehidupan di tanah, beberapa meter jaraknya dariku. Tubuhnya tertutupi bayangan pepohonan di sekitar kami, tapi tak ada keraguan kalau itu adalah dia. Jubah hijau membelit tubuhnya dan pedang ganda terkulai di sisinya. Ketika kudekati jenazahnya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Lebih pucat dari biasanya, mulutnya agak terbuka sedikit, terlumuri darahnya sendiri. Ia tampak tenang sekaligus hancur. Mata abunya setengah tertutup dan memandang ke arah tempat aku mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku. Segala bentuk kehidupan telah meninggalkan bola mata keabuan yang indah itu. Levi sudah meninggal.

Kali ke duabelas seseorang datang untuk menyampaikan pesan, Komandan Erwin sendiri yang datang. Ia meminta kami semua berkumpul dan makan malam bersama di ruang makan. Dia memasak dengan sedikit bantuan kecil dari Sasha dan Connie, kemudian menatanya di meja sementara kami semua mendatangi markas bagai zombi—terheran-heran pada apa yang terjadi. Kendati kami semua bertujuh, Erwin-_san _membuat porsi untuk delapan orang. Memang terlihat memaksakan, tapi ada hal-hal yang memiliki kekuatan berbeda.

Ketik kami duduk di sekeliling meja, melahap usaha dari Erwin-_san _untuk membawa kami ke kehidupan aku memandang sekitar dan baru pada saat itulah aku melihat ruangan itu dengan jelas setelah Levi meninggal. Kuingat-ingat apa yang masuk ke retinaku, alih-alih hanya memandangnya tanpa peduli ada yang berubah atau tidak. Kupandangi Mikasa dan berpikiran kalau ia sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Kutatap pintu lemari sapu—yang masih kami biarkan tertutup hingga sekarang semenjak tidak ada yang peduli pada kebersihan ruangan. Kini pintu itu terbuka dan dapat kulihat sapu yang berselimutkan jaring laba-laba. Levi berdiri di sebelahnya, memandang jala itu dengan raut wajah kejijikan yang ketara. Ia mengambil gagangnya, membebaskannya dari kotoran kemudian menyapu lantai hingga bersih.

Aku mengerjab dan dia masih di sana. Kutatap Mikasa yang rupanya juga memelototi arah pandang yang sama denganku. Kupalingkan mata dan mengira Levi telah menghilang lagi. Ia tetap ada, bahkan sekarang ia memandang kami. Aku ingin menyerukan namanya, tapi yang keluar hanyalah bisikan, bagaikan takut ia akan musnah karena suara nyaring. Aku sadar teman-temanku kaget dengan bisikanku dan mereka sontak memandang titik yang sama. Kehangatan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan ketika Levi—masih dengan sapu di tangan—berjalan mendekati meja dan duduk di kursi yang kosong. Dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku kalau kami semua diam, memandanginya. Kami semua bisa melihatnya.

Aku merasa ia menatap kami semua sekaligus. Genggamannya di gagang sapu mengerat. Kupandangi seluruh ruangan dan dia muncul di mana-mana—mereka ulang semua ingatan yang kami miliki bersamanya. Di meja sebelah, ia sedang merapikan piring, di sampingnya lagi ia sedang membersihkan meja dan di sisinya ia sedang duduk terlarut dalam pikiran, memyesap secangkir teh. Ia berada di mana-mana.

Salah satu Levi, yang duduk bersama kamilah yang terlihat paling nyata. Ia mencengkram batang sapu bagai khawatir benda itu akan menghilang, sama seperti kami semua yang menahan napas karena khawatir ia akan hilang.

Bisa kurasakan mataku memanas karena air mata dan aku membiarkannya turun melewati pipiku agar air mata tidak memburamkan penglihatanku. Tak ingin kulewatkan sedikit pun masa bersamanya. Dia pun juga menangis.

Ia berbisik, "kau akan selalu memiliki kenangan-kenangan ini," dan mem

bungkuk ke teman-teman seperjuangannya sesaat setelah ia berbalik, berterima kasih akan loyalitas mereka, masih dengan sapu di tangan.

Lalu ia berbalik ke arahku dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningku. Bisa kurasakan bibir lembutnya menekan kulitku dengan lembut dan aku menutup mataku, membiarkan air tangisan yang hangat mengalir deras merayapi wajahku.

"Ketika kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin kau mengizinkanku untuk mencintaimu", ia berbisik, mata keabuannya memagut mataku. Kedua bola mata itu sarat akan kehidupan, entah bagaimana caranya. "Aku akan menunggu untukmu."

Kemudian ia menghilang, membawa sapu itu dengannya. Kenangan tersebut masih menyelubungi kami—elegan dan hangat.

Ia benar—kami akan selalu memiliki kenangan akannya dan kami mengerti kalau barusan adalah waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

The Art of Saying Goodbye © AuraFelix

.

.

.

_Tetot's Area_:

Terjemahan ke empat Eta selesaaiii... #banzai# hehehe... Terima Kasih banyak buat AuraFelix yang berbaik hati mengizinkan Eta menyelesaikannya! Eh, Eta gak lupa nyantumin kata 'Tamat', kok! Karena memang aslinya gak ada kata itu! Hehe

Semoga Eta berhasil membuat kalian merasakan sesasi sedih sekaligus bahagia ketika membacanyaaa...

Terimaaaaaaaaa kasiiiih banyak buat kalian karena telah menyempatkan diri buat membaca ini. Eta sayaaaaang kaliiaaaan.

Btw ini alamat cerita aslinya!

https: u/5100900/

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca

Dan

_Mind to review?_

_._

.

Bogor, Sabtu, 12 Juli 2014 pukul. 5:00AM.


End file.
